Jungle Hunter
The Jungle Hunter is a member of the Yautja race who was sent to Earth deep into the Val Verde jungle to complete a hunt and kill worthy human prey. The Hunter's prey is a group of highly trained and skilled American mercenaries, led by Dutch Schaefer, who are there to rescue CIA hostages, however, one by one the team fell victim to the brutal creature. The Jungle Hunter serves as the titular main antagonist of the 1987 Science-Fiction/action film, Predator. A guest character identical to this particular Yautja warrior appeared as a combatant in Mortal Kombat X, only known as Predator. ''Predator'' (1987) The Yautja known as the Jungle Hunter arrived at Earth in the Val Verde jungle and was drawn to the numerous armed conflicts that took place in that area of the world. The creature became a local legend, feared by many of the jungle's inhabitants for hunting and killing men in the area before leaving their mutilated corpses strung up as trophy's. Eventually, the Jungle Hunter came across a team of US Army Special Forces Green Beret Unit led by Captain James "Jim" Hopper, who was sent there to rescue CIA hostages, however, the entire team was hunted and eventually slaughtered by the creature. This led to a private mercenary team led by the battle-hardened Alan "Dutch" Schaefer, to be sent in by CIA agent and mission handler, Al Dillon, to complete the same mission and to find out what happened to Hopper and his team. The creature monitors Schaefer and his team's arrival and watches as they take down a whole village of armed guerrilla fighters and rescue the last surviving hostage, Anna. After deeming them worthy prey, he hides himself using his cloaking device and begins to hunt them down one by one, starting by killing two members of the team who become separated from the others, Blaine and Hawkins, by disemboweling Hawkins when he runs after the fleeing Anna, and then later shooting Blaine in the back with his powerful plasma caster. After killing Blaine the creature is spotted and wounded in the leg by Blaine's friend Mac and the rest of the team after its cloaking device temporarily malfunctions. Some of the Hunter's green blood is found by the team, confirming their suspicions that whatever is hunting them is not human. After escaping the mercenaries, the creature retreats to its tree top hideout and using its medic system, painfully heals itself. Once it has fully healed, the creature once again begins hunting, however while tracking Schaefer's team, it is caught in a net trap set by them in their attempt to finally kill the hunter. After briefly struggling the hunter using its plasma caster, blasts its way out of the trap. In the chaos, several members of the team become separated and they are all hunted down and killed by the creature, including Mac and Dillon, Leaving only Dutch and Anna left alive, Dutch realizing the creature only kills armed opponents, takes away Anna's gun and sends her to the chopper extraction point. This leaves Dutch to face off against the creature alone. A chase through the jungle ensues, ending with the creature losing track of his prey after Dutch covers himself in mud which hides him from the predator's thermal vision. Later as the jungle hunter is cleaning and collecting his trophies from the bodies of the men he has slain, he hears Dutch's war cry, calling the creature out to finally settle the score one on one: a challenge the hunter can't turn down. After a brief skirmish between the two, the creature is wounded by one of Dutch's self-made explosive tipped arrow which also damages the creature's cloaking device. The two warriors finally meet face to face, with the jungle hunter removing its plasma caster and bio mask, showing its true face to Dutch as a sign of respect for his worthy prey. The two the engage in close combat where the predator is easily able to overpower Dutch, pummeling him to near death. A heavily wounded Dutch is able to crawl away from the creature and baits his would be killer to follow him and finish him off. The predator, stops and realizes that Dutch is attempting to lure him into a trap, and much to the dismay of his prey, walks around the trap and stands over Dutch about to deal the death blow. However, unbeknownst to the creature, Dutch had set up a secondary trap, a large log hung over the top of where the Yautja warrior is standing. Dutch proceeds to kick out the counter weight sending the log crashing down on the predator's head crushing him. Dutch takes this opportunity to grab a large rock and is about to finish his attacker off when he realizes that the predator is mortally wounded and near death. After Dutch drops the rock, he asks the creature what he is, the creature only responds by repeating his question back to him in garbled English. The creature then activates it's wrist bracer, which begins counting down. Dutch recognizes this as a self-destruct device and begins to flee, as the creature laughs maniacally at it's assumed victory. The device soon detonates killing the predator instantly, however Dutch was able to make it a safe distance before the explosion and was unharmed, therefore achieving victory over the alien that hunted him and murdered his team. Victims # 3 unknown soldiers (Blasted with laser) # James Hopper (Skinned Alive) # six other soldiers (Skinned Alive) # Rick Hawkins (Stabbed and skinned alive.) # Blain Cooper (Blasted through stomach) # Mac Elliot (Blasted through head) # Al Dillion (Arm cut off and stabbed) # Billy Sole (Unkown. Skull and spine ripped from corpses later on.) # Jorge "Poncho" Ramirez (Blasted on side of head). ''Mortal Kombat X'' The Predator has been appeared as a DLC character of neutral side in the video game; Mortal Kombat X. Predators (a.k.a. Yautja) hail from the Predator film series, along with the shared Alien vs. Predator universe. The Predator is playable in Mortal Kombat X alongside the Xenomorph DLC. Here, like his incarnation in film, he interests with hunting for sport and has all arsenals that other member of Yautja race has. *'Biography': The Predator is not here to rule us. He does not wish to destroy the realms. He and others of his alien race merely fight--and kill--for sport and honor. There is much kombat in Earthrealm. Shao Kahn and then Shinnok thought themselves konquerers. They were defeated. The Predator will not be. The humans, Outworlders and Netherrealm demons will fall to his superior weapons, tactics, and strength. Their skins will make fine trophies. *'Ending': This world called Earth produced many worthy opponents - which made for excellent sport. Some possessed a power previously unknown to the Predator's race: sorcery. The Predator sought to harness this new power for use in his konquests. He analyzed a trophy from a recent battle and eventually discovered its secrets. With the power of sorcery, the Predator was unstoppable and decimated whole worlds single-handedly. He had become the Apex Predator. Gallery MPW-25018.jpeg Jungle Hunter.jpg 197024835_predator_1987_720p_br_1280x688_600mb_shaanig.jpg|The Jungle Hunter utilizing its cloaking abilities. 89d023e4.jpg|The creature aiming its plasma caster. 1350745133.jpg|Hunting Dutch. predator-predator-scream.jpeg|The predator challenging its prey to a final duel. Predator (MKX)2.jpg 15 predator predator.jpg Call-of-Duty-Predator.jpg Predator-widescreen-wallpaper.jpg Misc Folder (67).png 1339393-1470e7f1135228.jpg zzzz YpNy.jpg url6457.gif zzz whcFtbI-640x363.jpg Trivia *If Bo' Rai Cho battles against the Predator in MKX, he says "You are one ugly motherfucker!" Ironically, Erron Black's bullet for the Predator says "Ugly Mofo". Category:Aliens Category:Hunters Category:Fighter Category:Hostile Species Category:AVP Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mutilators Category:Defilers Category:Brutes Category:Mongers Category:Stalkers Category:Crossover Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased